


Devil's in the Details.

by DemonBitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, Come Inflation, F/M, High Heels, Knotting, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBitch/pseuds/DemonBitch
Summary: Vriska signs away her life and free will to save her own skin, but was it worth the price?





	Devil's in the Details.

Vriska knew exactly how she got in this mess. She’d been stupid enough to wait till the last second to try, and fill a pail for the drones. She’d doomed herself, and Eridan gave her a way out. All she had to do was sign one little contract and the drones wouldn’t have her skin. Boy did she regret not reading it over more carefully before signing. In moments shed signed away her free will. She’d signed away her rights. Vriska Serket was now his slave. If she dared to break contract he was allowed to at least kidnap her. The details of her potential escape eluded her. She’d heard Eridan ring her bell, and she came running like a dog who’d heard its master calling its name. Before she even rounded the corner she could smell him. The smell of spice, salt water and expensive cologne, but she knew that under all that he had his own smell. Vriska walked into his study room and stood up straight. Her thick hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing something you would find in a maid café, modest enough but still so very sexualized. A collar was wrapped tightly around her neck, it sent out little electrical shocks whenever she tried to use mind control. She was even wearing knee high stockings. Everything was perfectly in place, or so had she thought. “Vriska. Whats wrong with your tights?” his voice as perfectly pleasant, but she could see in the way he held himself that he was in a bad mood. Vriska looked down at her stockings and sure enough there was a run in them. They must have snagged on something on her way here, maybe even on the door way. “Didn’t we already have a talk on proper maintenance of your uniform?” He continued. She remembered that talk well, her ass stung from even thinking about it. “But perhaps you forgot it. Perhaps we’ll have to have it again. Close the door Vris” he said already standing. She swallowed the stone in her throat and walked to the door, closing it slowly. He opened up one of the cupboards. A nice collection of items lay inside it. His hands brushed though them before snatching the cane as if trying to take it by surprise. “Strip” he said in a low town. Vriska let out a sound some might describe as a sob. She decided to stand in defiance. Eridan most sneered before hitting her in the back of the knees. She buckled and dropped to her knees. She turned to look at him only to feel the sharp spark of pain shooting down her spine from the back of her neck. She spasmed and screamed in pain. Her eyes watering. The shock stopped and she was left panting on the ground. “Strip” he growled. “Y-Yes sir” she stuttered out as she started to get up. Her limbs trembled slightly as she pulled the dress off, leaving the stockings and their matching garter belt on. She knew what he wanted now, and did it without him asking. She bent over his desk, ass in the air. Her heels helped the shape of her ass and legs. “Good girl” he purred and rubbed his hand over the exposed skin. Her nook was dry and her bulge was nowhere to be seen but he’d fix that. He brushed his hand over the sensitive flesh, earning a growl from Vriska. “What was that?” he was met with silence. The air was filled with the sound of the cane through the air. He bright it down across her ass a hand full of times. “No no, repeat it. I want to hear it Vriska” the cane came down ten more times in the span of seconds. Thin red welts rose up on her ass and upper legs. A few stray tears escaped Vriska. She shifted from side to side to distract from the pain in her rump. “I’m sorry sir” she whimpered. “That’s much better. But I think you need a better reminder of how to act.” he said and made his way back to the closet. He couched in front of it and started to think all the things that he could do it her. He finally decided on a nice pair of vampire gloves and a vibrator with a knot on the end of it. There was no way she would be able to push it out of her. “When I spank you, you are going to count and ask for the next one till you reach 20 understand?” he asked and pulled them on, flexing his hand slightly. “Yes sir.” she said her voice a little shaky. Without hesitation he smacked her all, always pausing to hear the sweet sound of her asking for another pit. It was by smack ten that he paused. Sweet cerulean blood was starting to drip down her ass and onto her legs. He tsked slightly before rubbing the dildo against her bleeding skin. She looked back at him, shocked at the new texture. “Shame Vris, that you’re not more into this. Would make it all a lot easier.” He said and started to push the dildo against her entrance. She gripped the desk, her nails digging into the wood. Eridan stopped his unrelenting pushing. “You’re ruining the desk Vris. We can’t have that.” he said and returned to the cabinet, picking up some rope. “Eridan don’t please.” she begged, but didn’t dare move. He sighed and picked up a gag as well. He walked behind her, pressing himself against her ass. She could feel his bulge, eager and ready. He grabbed her wrists suddenly, the spikes of the gloves digging into her skin. He tied them behind her back before pressing a gag to her lips. She wouldn’t open her lip. He pressed one hand firmly against her back and raked it down. She cried out in pain, it was only a moment but it had been enough to get the gag in. he pulled away and smiled down at her. He picked up the toy again, and pressed it to her. There was nothing he could do. The push of it was unrelenting, eventually her body opened and took it in, the only lubrication being her own blood. He pushed it in just till the knot, rubbing it against her entrance as a warning. It was her only warning before he smacked her ass again. She tensed and it pushed the toy out a little more than half way. Eridan tsked again but a smirk planted itself on her face. I pushed it back in, working it in and out of her a couple of times, letting her lube it up with her own juices. He rested the knot against her again before letting go. He brought a hand down on base of the toy as if he was just smacking her ass. It forced the knot into her nook, stretching it out, forcing her bulge out of its sheath. A cry escaped her into the gag followed by sobs. He followed through with his remaining 8 hits to her rump. When he was done with it, it was littered with welts and little spots of blood. He walked back to his seat, throwing the gloves back into the cabinet before sitting down. “Now then. I think I need a little relief. Come here, kneel.” he commanded. Vriska pushed herself from bending over to standing, a groan of pain escaping her. Eridans lips twitched at the edges as if he enjoyed seeing her in pain. She dropped to her knees in front of him, unable to look him in the eyes. He reached forward and cupped her face. He used his thumbs to brush away some of her tears. “This could be so much easier for ya Vris.” he said before moving his hands to the back of her neck, removing the gag. Vriska worked her jaw slightly to get rid of the lingering feeling. His fingers lingered over the tiny pad lock on the back of her collar. He pulled away from her and started to undo this pants. “You’re going to suck me off understand?” “Yes sir.” “And Gog help you if I feel teeth at any point.” he said and pulled a controller out of the desk drawer. “Understood.” he waited for the last part “Sir.” “Good girl.” She hated the trill that went down her spine when he said that. Eridan grabbed her pony tail and pulled her closer to his bulge, her knees dragged against the floor as she tried to adjust herself. She hardly had a moment to take a breath before his bulge had found her mouth. It started to slide down her throat, the thickness of it making her jaw ache. She couldn’t breathe around it, her eyes watering. “Well get to it, or am I going to have to face fuck you.” he asked. She didn’t need to be told twice. She started to move her head up and down, pulling him in and out of her throat. When given enough room to move her tongue against the underside of him. She could hear him groan and moan out. He leaned his head back, eyes closed as he lost himself to the sensation of his bulge down her throat. Her lip stick smeared across his flesh, leaving a mark of how far down she’d been able to make it. It was better than most times. His boot brushed her bulge, the only touch it had gotten so far. A moan escaped her, vibrations ran up and down his bulge. She looked up at him with teary lidded eyes. He continued to move it against her, just so that he’d feel that sweet vibration again. He maneuvered it between the sole of his boot and the floor, squishing it slightly. Vriska stopped and whimpered. He was s close. So very close. He grabbed her pony tail and used it to control her like a toy. Her mouth was now his new and improved flesh light. As he felt his approaching orgasm he listed his foot off her bulge and pulled her onto her back by her hair. She hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of herself. His foot came down on her chest, she could feel the wetness on it from where her bulge had been. The pressure kept her from taking another breath in. she struggled in her binds as her vision started to go black in the edges. All she could see was his bulge in his hands. He was getting off to seeing her struggle like this. Her vision was swimming when she felt his cum land against her chest, drenching her in its torrent. He lifted his boot off of her, causing her to gasp. Panting heavily. Her vision was just coming back when he grabbed her legs. His cold fingers traced her nook lips before grabbing the toy. He slowly pulled it out, watching her nook stretch impossibly wide around it. It finally came out with a pop. She cried out, relaxing when it was finally out of her. Her relief didn’t last long. She felt it press into her ass. A string of no’s and other begging demands left her before she felt the head of it slip past the tight ring of muscle “Eridan there’s no need for this!” she felt the knot press at her “No no no no it’s not going to fit!” she babbled before feeling it start to stretch her. She cried out as she felt it pop into her. Eridan wasn’t done with her yet. He led his bulge to the entrance of her nook. It slipped into her without any further coaxing. With only an inch inside her he paused. She looked up just in time to see him thrust the rest into her. She cried out, back arching. “We really do need to shut you up” he said and took off his scarf. He wrapped it around her neck and started to pull. Her oxygen was cut off once again. Her head was still recovering from before. He started thrusting in and out of her nook. Her bulge wiggled around, looking for something, anything to push into. She could feel both him and the toy inside her. As her vision started to go black again it was all she could feel. His grunts the only thing she could hear. She tried to struggle, but it only tightened the scarf around her throat. Her lips were turning blue and her eyes rolling back. She felt her body cum, betraying her. Moments later she fell the cold rush of fluid enter her. It made her stomach bulge from the sheer volume. It was only after his bulge stopped convulsing that he let go of the scarf. She gasped for air, her lungs burned as she tried to remember how to breathe again. He pulled out of her and stood. His violet cum oozed out of her pussy and around the base of the toy still in her ass. She felt something hit her chest and stomach, slightly warmer than the cum in her nook. Her vision came back to him pissing on her, as if marking his territory like some territorial wolf. This is mine, he was decreeing. As he pulled his pant up he said “I’ll send someone in to clean this up in a bit” and walked out of the room. He looked like he was in a much better mood now.


End file.
